The Change
by BluecladChipmunk
Summary: One of Simon s experements change not only his life, but those of the Chipetts, his brothers and Dave. Life just may become easy for them after, but they have to work for it.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first fanfiction…ever in the history of always. I am sorry if it isn't very good, but I am just learning (as I am only 13) and do not have a Beta so all mistakes are my own. (Unless any of you lovely readers would like to Beta this story?) Also, in this story I am playing with the ages Alvin is 19, Simon is 18 almost 19 and Theodor just turned 17. The Chipetts, who will make few appearances, are the same age as their counter parts. Also, this is a Simon\OC Fic, so if you don't like that please don't read it and leave a mean review. It will also have some other surprises that will help make this couple possible. Please give my story a shot? Read and review? Also, the OC is NOT a Marry-Sue, she just came into my head with the plot bunny and said "hello"

I do not own AATC I am just taking them out to play. If I did own them This (well, the idea ) would be a movie.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Being brilliant, has its disadvantages, such as everyone always looking to you for answers, and getting mad at you when you don't have them. However; it has its advantages as well. Sometimes you get invited to work with other likeminded people to do life changing experiments. Also, being brilliant may mean that no one cares if you are a 6 and a half inch tall chipmunk, for that Simon Seville was thankful.

The moment he and his brothers got home from the tour their band was doing Simon would be leaving to work on a project with some of the greatest minds in the State of California. This project may very well not only change his life, but the lives of his brothers, dad and sisters. ((Dave would have real sons to be proud of)) Simon thought to himself. The outcome of this project could also help their popularity.

Simon was shaken from his thoughts by a loud crash. "ALVIIN" his call matched their dad's

One of the stage hands passed him distraught, his shirt soaked with some kind of bright green liquid. Alvin's laughter rang out following the man shaken young man. "Sorry dude didn't see you there" he called. ((You would think that a 19 year old would be more careful...)) Simon sighed to himself getting up to investigate.

Alvin just tried to summersault off the headboard of the bed in the dressing room. This stunt went horridly amuck, as normal, and he ended up landing on a stage hands shoulder. This ended up startling the poor man and he jumped, spilling his drink down the front of his shirt.

"Alvin," Simon started sternly then Dave cut in "Why would you do something like that! You could have hurt yourself!"

"... Or one of us, or that man" Simon intergected. Dave nodded agreeing with all of Simons points; he then added "You need to be more responsible." Dave's voice held a strong dose of parental finality that would have surprised everyone a few years ago. Now, living with the boys for a little over six years and being there father has taught Dave how to handle the boys. ((They are young men now…)) he corrected himself.

"I AM responsible. I just like to have fun." Alvin complained with a bit of a smirk on his face. Simon rolled his eyes; Dave sighed and prepared to have a father to son talk with Alvin. You would think that after years of having these talks Alvin would know it was coming.

Right at that moment Theodor ran up gasping. "The MC says we need to be ready in three minutes." He said just starting to get his breath back. Alvin grinned not only would they be preforming but maybe, just maybe during the performance Dave would forget his little stunt. Simon cleaned his glasses so he could see everything on stage, and Theodor looked excitedly at his older brothers as he drank some water.

"Alright guys! Ready?" Dave exclaimed then locked eyes with Alvin, |"And Alvin, we will still be talking about this more after the show." Alvin's smirk faded. "Now go out there and have fun!" Dave Cheered. Alvin's face broke into another 100 watt smile, and so Simon added "safe fun." as the boys got ready to go on stage.

The boys took their positions; the music started the lights flashed. The concert began.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Cassie Cooper, a 19 year old woman with blond hair (with auburn highlights) that hung over her left eye of her rounded heart shaped face, rushed to her car. She was running late...again. This time she was late to something big. She was meeting with the Dean and President of her Collage. They sent her an official letter that ask for her She couldn't recall doing anything that would get her tossed out of the Collage and she was sure she would recall doing such an activity to get her expelled. ((Man, I need to lay off the sparking grape juice)) she kidded with herself mentally. And as far as she knew the Dean and President of the collage didn't call up on every student after their first semester to see how school was going, so she knew it had to mean something.

((What new surprises are in store!)?) She thought to herself chuckling to herself because, she just made yet another Phantom of the Opera reference. If she wasn't majoring in Engineering she would say that that music was her life. But frankly Engineering paid more and she had little to no known music ability...

She found a parking spot right in front of the office. She cleaned her glasses and adjusted her hair, as she tried to calm her breathing. ((Remember, you have done nothing wrong. You have nothing to worry about. Maybe he is going to give you permission to take Space Mechanics instead 309 instead of Simple Mechanics 109. Then the guidance canceler can suck it, trying to force someone of my intellect in a simple class like that.)) she thought to herself to reassure herself. One last look at herself and she was out of her car strutting up the walk to the office.

"Ahh, you must be Cassie" said a sharply dressed woman behind the mahogany receptionist desk.

"Yes, are they ready for me now?" Cassie asked.

"No, not yet, they will page me when they are ready for you, you may have a seat as you wait." the receptions said almost offhand. "Thank you, Cassie said setting on the hard wooden chair that let out a creek when she sat in it, receiving a glare from the receptionists. Cassie ignored the glare and asked "Can you tell me why they want to see me?"

The receptions sighed and was about to respond in the negative when a loud crisp buzzing sound erupted from her desk.

"They are ready to see you now" she said dryly. Fixing her glasses that slipped down her noise Cassie stood. Three confident steps later she found herself in the inner office.

"Welcome, Miss Copper," said the older man standing behind the desk. There was another man standing in front of a rather confortable looking chair next to the desk.

"H-hi, er, uh- Hello, good afternoon." Cassie stuttered, her self-assuredness and confidence wavering.

"You are probably wondering why we called you here?'' The president of the school asked mounting for her to set as the Dean and he was setting. Cassie sat taking in her sounding, and the men in front of her. The Dean was a sharp dressed man in perhaps his mid-forties. The President was a kind looking elderly man dressed in a soft grey cardigan sweater; he looked a lot like Mr. Rodgers. Cassie had to fight back a giggle.

"Yes sir, I do uh, wonder as to why you called me." The president, whose name plate read "President Simmons" Responded with a grandfather smile.

"Well, Miss Cooper, may I call you Cassie?" She nodded in the positive.

"Super! Now, Cassie, Dr. Erikson and I" pointed to the Dean," Have been monitoring your impressive progress in our engineering department." Cassie looked down blushing. " You-You have?" Dr. Erikson was the first to speak up, "Yes, Cassie, You are an exceptional student, you have no reason to fear you are in no trouble." He smiled, "We called you here to ask a favor of you"

((A favor of me!)) She thought, feeling her heart rate take an impressive leap. She had to regain the ability to breath. The president couldn't help but Chuckle at her reaction. ((Hmm, my older sister Maggie would try to twist this into something to work in her favor, I however would never do that, even if my GPA needs a boost)) Cassie thought. She however said " A-a favor of me, sirs?"

Their smile was all the reassurance she needed. "What kind of favor sirs?"

President Simmons smiled. "I am afraid that is where things get...odd, for lack of a better term." he paused. "Have you ever heard of Alvin and the Chipmunks?"


	2. Pets? I think not!

**HI! First I would like to thank ****MissKitty23**** for being my first reviewer**** and Unknown to love too! Here is to you guys! I know that this is a short-ish chapter but I will try to work harder to make longer ones. You guys deserve something for being so kind! Please, R&R and keep being nice. Thank you!**

The concert was going well, no one got hurt, yet...Alvin...they were taking a short break to change clothes and to get ready for the next hour of the concert and the Chipetts were going to entertain the people 'til the 'munks are ready.

The boys were walking off stage, Alvin was the first off. He was grinning like mad and not looking to where he was going, a girl in the front row made it a point to try to hold his paw, and he kissed her finger. Nothing like good ego boost to make Alvin's day. Alvin was humming and not watching where he was going, yep, you guessed, he ran into Brittney who was walking out on to the stage.

"WATCH IT!" She shouted, Alvin backed away from the pink clothed Chipett. "Why don't you?" "Because you ran into me. " Brittney said. Alvin, being a bit more responsible than he was in his youth known he was in the wrong and apologized. Brittney, taken aback from way Alvin was acting carefully swallowed the insults she was about to use on him and instead turned the conversation in a civil manor. "So, How is the crowed?" Alvin grinned, "Well, they LOVE ME..." Britney glared, "and my brothers" Alvin added as afterthought. Brittney rolled her eyes. She knew Alvin would never fully change. '' So, if they loved you then they will more than love ME" "and they will give my sisters and I a standing ovation." she grinned and before Alvin could respond she said, "Now if you will excuse me, I can't keep my adoring fans waiting." she then walked onto the stage.

Alvin was left smoothing out his fur, as a way of anger managing so he wouldn't go out there and still the girls spotlight. It was like that an interviewer found him. He was busy with the interview, Theodor was off watching the stage hands work the lights, as he has been interred in that for a year or so, Simon was left to fend for himself. He was happy with this as it left him with enough time to think about, and plan his trip to the collage, and the work he would be doing there.

Simon was informed that he would not only be working some engineers but a student who was a year older than himself. He was confused by this, but also enticed. The only person his age he could have intellectual conversations with was Jennet, and she only wanted to be friends...since Dave adopted the girls as well, she thinks of the boys more as brothers.

But why a student? Simon wondered scratching his chin. He scampered to his travel bag to get the documents explaining about the project, and all of the people he would be working with. Pushing up his glasses, he scanned the page for what he was looking for.

"Cooper, M. Cassandra (Cassie) \par

Age: 19

Credentials: First year Engineering student, top of her high school class.

This is all the information they gave him, this was just enough information to confuse the bispectical Chipmunk.

((What makes her qualified?)) Simon wondered to himself.

He knew that to a point she was just as qualified as he, if not more, because she was working to achieve a major in Engineering. But HE was brilliant, he had several inventions under the preverbal belt that he did himself, and has worked on several more with big scientific teams. Simon was concerned with who was working on this because he would most likely be testing this on himself, what did this girl-Cassie have that made her important enough to work in this invention that would Change his life.

Oh, and change his life indeed. He felt that this would make everyone in his family's life much easier. He sat in a chipmunk sized armchair and rested. Closing his eyes he thought about why this invention was so important. ((Dave had such a hard time adopting us…

Simon closed his eyes to think back the almost six years ago when Dave first tried to adopt him and his brothers. _Simon walked into the living room and saw a distraught Dave reading over some papers. "What's the matter, Dave?" Simon asked, he hated seeing his 'dad' looking so sad. _

"_Don't tell your brothers yet, but I don't think the adoption agency will let me adopt you guys." _

_Simon already knew why, but he had to ask one could say for conformation. "Why wouldn't they let you adopt us? We have lived with you for two years and the chipetts have been living with us for over 6 months were a happy family." Simon hardly ever got mad, but this is just unjust and that made him mad._

_Dave sighed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to say this, it would hurt his son. "Because you're not human children." He said his voice void little emotion._

_Simon's face fell, he knew that it was coming but, it didn't change the fact that it still hurt to hear it._

Opening his eyes the word still rang in his head. "You're not human children."

Simon remembers that Dave had his lawyer wright adoption papers that could be signed by the forest preserve as _the adoption of 6 chipmunks; as pets._

"Pets," Simon said aloud in discuss, "not for much longer" he said smirking, fighting off the word 'yet' He then noticed Jennet called to him "Simon, time to go on, good luck…" she ended in a whisper. Simon smiled brightly at her as he walked over to the place to get his mike on. "Pets…" he mumbled as he adjusted the wires.

**HAHAH I am evil, I only hinted around to what Simon is going to work on! But I guarantee if you stay with me for the next chapter it will be worth it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EVERYONE! I AM SO SO SO sorry! I got real busy with the last yea of Middle school and, I had like No free time, but now the summer is here and I can wright again! here is this Chapter and number 4 will be in its way in a week or two! THANK ALL OF YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME 3**

Cassie Cooper, a 19 year old woman with blond hair that hung over her left eye of her rounded heart shaped face, rushed to her car. She was running late...again. This time she was late to something big. She was meeting with the Dean and President of her Collage. They spiffily ask for her She couldn't recall doing anything that would get her tossed out of the Collage and she was sure she would recall doing such an activity to get her expelled.

((Man, I need to lay off the sparking grape juice)) she kidded with herself mentally. And as far as she knew the Dean and President of the collage didn't call up on every student after their first semester to see how school was going, so she knew it had to mean something. ((What new surprises are inshore!)?) She thought to herself chuckling to herself because she just made yet another Phantom of the Opera reference. If she wasn't magering in Engendering she would say that that music was her life. But frankly Engendering played more and she had little to no known music ability...

She found a parking spot right infant of the office. She cleaned her glasses and adjusted her hair, as she tried to calm her breathing. ((Remeer, you have done nothing wrong. You have nothing to worry about. Maybe he is going to give you permission to take Space mechanics instead 309 instead of simple messiness 109. Then the guidance cancer can suck it, trying to force c-someone of my intellect in a simple class like that)) she thought to herself to reassure herself. One last look at herself and she was out of her car strutting up the walk to the office.

"Ah, you must be Cassie" said a sharply dressed woman behind the mahogany receptionist desk.

"Yes, are they ready for me now?" Cassie asked.

"No, not yet, they will page me when they are ready for you, you may have a seat as you waited." the receptions said almost offhand.

"Thank you, Cassie said setting on the hard wooden chair that let out a creek when she sat in it, receiving a glare from the receptionists. Cassie ignored the glare and asked

"can you tell me why they want to see me?" The receptions sighed and was about to respond in the negative when a loud crisp buzzing sound grouped from her desk.

"They are ready to see you now" she said dryly. Fixing her glasses that slipped down her noise

Cassie stood. Three confided steps later she found herself in the inner office.

"Welcome, Miss Copper," said the older man standing behind the desk. There was another man standing in front of a rather comfortable looking chair next to the desk. "H-hi, err, uh- Hello, good afternoon." Cassie started, herself sureness and confidence wavering. "You are probably wondering why we called you here?'' The president of the school asked minting fiord her to set as the Dean and himself were setting.

Cassie sat taking in her sourndins, and the men in front of her. The Dean was a sharp dressed man in perhaps his mid-forties. The President was a kind looking elderly man dressed in a soft grey cardigan sweater; he looked a lot like Mr. Rodgers. Cassie had to fight back a giggle.

"Yes sir, I do uh, wonder as to why you called me." The president, whose name plate read "President Simmons" Responded with a grandfather smile? "Well, Miss Cooper, may I call you Cassie?" She knodded in the positive.

"Supervene! Now, Cassie, Dr. Erikson and I" mentioned to the Dean," Have been monitoring your impressive or ogress in our engendering department."

Cassie looked down blushing. "You-You have?" Dr. Erikson was the first to speak up, "Yes, Cassie, You are an exceptional student, you have no reason to fear you are in no treble." He smiled, "we called you here to ask a favor of you"

((A favor of me!) She thought, feeling her heart rate take an impressive leap. She had to regain the ability to breath. The president couldn't help but Chuckle at her reaction. ((Hmm, my older sister Maggie would try to twist this into something to work in her favor, I however would never do that, even if my GPA needs a boost)) Cassie thought. She however said "A-a favor of me, sirs?"

Their smiles were all the recurrence she needed.

"What kind of favor sirs?" President Simmons smiled.

"I am afraid that is where things get...odd, four lack of a better term." he paused. "Have you ever heard of Alvin and the Chipmunks?"

Cassie's excicitment faded, how could she be so stupid to let her self think that the heads of the school would take a special intreats. She took a step to the door, she could feel the self loathing tears well up in her eyes. She was now almost to the door, when a noise from behind her stopped her. Music. Not just any music, three high inhuman voices.

" I told the witch doctor I was in love with you," (ohh ooooh)  
>" Intold the witch doctor you didn't love me too" ( ohh ooooh)<p>

Casie stopped. She was in the doorway, turning around she almost hit her head on the door frame, she was that close to it.

" and the witch doctor told me what to do" Cassie was now facing the desk, behind the president was a large screen. Displaying on the screen was a video singing chipmunks! One in red,one in green and one in blue.

A blush was starting to adorn Cassie's face. " Are those singing chipmunks?" Cassie asked dumbly. Dr. Erikson's face held a small self satisfied smirk.

"Yes, I am sorry that I have upset you, however; we did warn you things got odd. Please, Cassie, have a seat, so we can continuing our talk." President Simmons said as he gave her a grandfather smile.

Cassie inched her way over to the chair that she had sat in before, and eagerly sat down. Once the two men were satisfied that she was calm and going to remain setting, President Simmons spoke up. " Simon," the Image in the screen froze on the chipmunk clad in blue With cute little large rim glasses on his face. " ...is not only a singing and talking chipmunk, but also very intelligent. President Simmons paused to let this new information sink in. Cassie nodded after a pause of steadying her breathing, years of being teased before collage, has made her overly careful.

" he will be coming to work with some of our most praised most trustees engineers, to work on...a special project."

Cassie sighed, " No disrespect sirs,but what dose this have to do with me?"

This time it was Dr. Erickson who spoke up, " Not only do we wish to ask you to lend a hand in the engineering, but our school would benefit greatly from having Simon at our School when he goes to collage in the next semester,so because you are around his age, could you make sure his stay is pleasurable?

Cassie though about it one question remained. " what kind of engineering project?"

" We are going to make the Chipmunks human."

Cassie's mouth opened and closed. She looked a lot like a fish. " ohh, alrighty then...is that even moral OR legal."

" the effects will only last a short interval of time with each treatment." Cassie's face hung in a small 'o' shape for a moment then, " I'll do my best sirs"

Simon sighed after the show, all of the press swarmed around the girls and his brothers, no one wanted to be around poor Simon. He was just the nerdy harmony singer, but soon oh soon he would be world renowned, he would be- he rushed the thought out, he wasn't doing this for the fame... Was he? No, not plausible. He Is a respected scientist, not a fame seeker , not doing this for money or girls. Just doing it to make life easer for them. Right? Remembering Dave's stress, and how hard it was to make a family work. Soon.


End file.
